


Calculus is Nothing to Sneeze At

by MissBarbieAnne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cold, Coughing, F/M, Sickfic, Sneezing, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBarbieAnne/pseuds/MissBarbieAnne
Summary: Comments bring me joy ♥





	Calculus is Nothing to Sneeze At

The big Calculus final was coming up, and I needed to get a good score. Not necessarily an A, per se, but at least a B. My grade was teetering dangerously between 81 and 79 percent, and a solid B on the exam would secure a B in the class. Anything below a B on my transcript, and my parents would most definitely murder me. Or at least lock me up in the house with no access to civilization. One or the other.

I was waiting in the library now for the smartest guy in class to come tutor me. I’m not sure how I gathered up the courage to ask him for help, because not only was he the smartest, but also the cutest. I found myself blushing at just the thought of being alone with him; well, as alone as we could be surrounded by other students studying for finals.

Although, the heat in my cheeks could also be related to the congestion that appeared in my lungs this morning, but I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. I had woken up with a nasty, wet cough that came from deep in my chest as well as painfully blocked sinuses and a persistent, drippy nose that had me sniffling every few seconds. All most likely the result of increased stress levels associated with finals week, but Calculus was my last final, and after that, I could sleep this cold off.

I sniffed, rubbing at my nose with my sleeve as it began to itch and let out two stifled sneezes into the crook of my elbow. Just as I was recovering, I spotted Levi in my peripheral vision. I gave him a small wave and he noticed, his brown eyes lighting up with recognition.

“Good morning, Ava,” He greeted me with a smile as he slid into the seat across from me. I stared for a minute, taking in the beautiful view. He wore a light blue plaid flannel shirt with a gray tee underneath. His chestnut brown hair was tousled like he had just finished running his fingers through it. His cheeks and chin were covered in a short, well-managed beard that he never shaved, only trimmed. His long eyelashes brushed the top of his cheeks every time he blinked.

His eyes watched me carefully and I realized I may have been staring. I cleared my throat, which led to a couple hoarse coughs escaping my lips which I covered with my sleeve.

“Sorry; good morning to you too,” I returned his smile and took my book out of my bag. “Thanks for helping me study. I really need it.”

He waved it off like it was nothing. “Don’t sweat it. I’m happy to help! But, your scores haven’t been all that bad. Are you sure you need help?”

Levi sat at the same table as me in class. He obviously had seen my test scores when Mr. Garrett handed them back.

“Yeah…” I sighed, running my hands overs my face. “I have to get a B in this class. And if I don’t get a B on the final, I most definitely won’t earn a B.”

“Cs get degrees, Ava,” Levi said, giving me a wink. My heart skipped a beat.

“Well, yeah, but… my parents don’t see it that way.”

“Ah, I see. Still living with the folks?” Levi asked, leaning back in the chair as he popped a piece of gum in his mouth. He gave me a devilish smile and I swore if I could have, I would have melted into a puddle right there.

“Um, yeah, for now…” I stared at the study guide in front of me, looking at anything except his dumb, beautiful face.

“Hey, no worries. Living at home is awesome. No rent, no bills,” Levi popped his gum, bringing my attention back to his eyes. “I envy you. I wish I could live at home.”

I gave him a small smile. “Thanks. Anyway… I’m stuck on question three on this page.”

Levi leaned forward and read the question. Then he took out his pencil and started explaining to me how to work it. I followed his pencil strokes, nodding when I understood and asking for clarification when I got confused.

Halfway through his instructions, I had to turn to sneeze twice into my elbow, sniffling thickly in a weak attempt to clear my congested airway. All it did was make my head throb in the spot right between my eyes.

Levi didn’t seem to notice, or at least he didn’t seem to mind. He just continued talking from where we left off.

After about fifteen minutes, question three was completed and I actually felt a bit more confident. We continued, flipping through the 5-page study guide and working through the problems I did not feel I quite understood.

Over an hour had gone by, and the numbers were beginning to double on the page. I blinked a few times to try and clear my vision, but it didn’t work. My head was starting to feel heavy and my chest hurt from the coughing that had started to become more frequent and more painful.

I turned my head to hack into my elbow, my shoulder shaking from the force. When the fit finally passed, I let out a shaky sigh and turned back to the page. We were on the second to last problem.

Levi picked up where he left off, not even mentioning the frequent fits or the incessant sniffling. I couldn’t tell if he was just trying to be polite or if he hadn’t picked up the fact I was not feeling 100%. It was quite embarrassing to be like this around him, but I needed the study help and he didn’t seem to mind.

It took me a while longer to get through the problem, and I noticed Levi seemed to get a little frustrated when I did not catch on right away. He tried going about it a different way, but my thoughts started to run together and nothing was making sense.

I held my head in my hands and let out a groan. “Can we… can we take a break?” I asked, my voice cracking on the last word. I coughed into my sleeve as my lungs spasms.

“That’s a good idea,” Levi scooted his chair back and stood up. “I’m going to run to the restroom but I’ll be right back.”

I gave him a small smile of acknowledgement and he ran off, leaving me to wallow in my misery alone.

I stared at the page while he was gone. It felt like time was dragging by when really it had only been a couple minutes. I could feel my nose twitching and I tried to sniff the tickle away but it only intensified. My breath hitched and I brought my elbow up to my nose just in time.

“H’ **etCHU**! _Heh_.. **_hi-TSCHU_**! _Snf_ … **_het’chu!_** ” I sniffled thickly as the snot threatened to poor from my nostrils. The last thing I wanted Levi to see was my face covered in mucus. I plucked a tissue from my coat pocket and wiped at my face just as he slid into the chair again.

“Bless you,” He looked up at me, pulling the book toward him. “Are you feeling alright, Ava?”

The color drained from my face and I stumbled on my words for a moment. “Y-Yes… I’m fine. Just allergies or something I think.”

It was a blatant lie, seeing as it was 30 degrees outside and anything producing pollen was dead.

Levi just shrugged. We skipped the problem we had been working on before and moved on to the last question. He talked slowly, working through the numbers and the letters (yes, letters) as I struggled to follow along. But it was becoming impossible. My nose started tickling again, and I tried to scrub at my nose but it just made it worse. I turned my head and tried to stifle, but the sneeze escaped full force and loud as I buried my face into my elbow.

“Mm.. I’m sorry,” I turned back to the page, but my voice was now coated with congestion. “You were saying?”

Levi was staring at me but I refused to meet his gaze. It took me off guard when the palm of his hand rested on my forehead, and I jumped slightly at the touch.

He retracted his hand and closed the book with the study guide inside.

“We’re done for today,” He said, picking my stuff off the table and slipping it back inside my bag.

I watched him, speechless. “W-Why?”

Levi gave me a soft smile; it was one I didn’t recognize. I was used to the sly smiles, or the cocky smiles, the ones full of mischief. This one was kind and gentle and I felt my cheeks begin to flush as he watched me.

“Ava, you had a fever. You can’t and shouldn’t be studying right now. You should be at home resting before tomorrow.” He spoke quietly so the rest of the room couldn’t hear. It was just me and him.

“But the final—“

He cut me off. “You’ll be fine. Just go home and eat some soup and go to bed. The best thing you can do right now it take care of yourself.”

I nodded in defeat. He was right. I felt awful. My whole body was aching and my heard throbbed from the pressure that had built inside. “I’m sorry.”

“For what, Ava?” He asked.

I shrugged. “For messing this up.”

He smirked. “You didn’t mess anything up. I promise.”

Whether the warmth that spread inside me was from the fever or something else, I do not know.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments bring me joy ♥


End file.
